


Happy Accident

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Matchmaking, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Happy Accident

"Ron," Hermione said shaking her head at her boyfriend. "I really don't think Harry wants to be with Ginny."

"This _Amorus Veritas_ spell I found in the Restricted Section will only work if they want it to and since I know they do, there's no harm in it," Ron replied confidently. "I've already hit Harry with it, now I just need to wait for Ginny."

"She's got Potions now, doesn't she?" Hermione said frowning. 

"Yeah, I'll get her on her way out of the dungeons. They'll be back together by supper time."

"Somehow I doubt that, Ron," Hermione said more to herself than to him.

"Why? What could possibly go wrong?"

_Two hours later….._

"Ron?" Hermione jumped up from her chair by the fire when she saw Ron tumble into the common room. "What happened?"

He moved his mouth but words weren't coming out, his blue eyes wide.

Unsure what else to do, Hermione smacked him hard across the face. He shook his head and rubbed his cheek but seemed to come back to himself.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"So," she began as they sat down on a sofa, "what happened?"

"I was waiting for Ginny, I saw her coming toward me, I had the spell on my lips and then…"

"Then what?" Hermione asked, desperate to know what was wrong.

"I dunno. It all happened so fast. I think the Bloody Baron floated by chasing Peeves and Ginny tripped and the spell ricocheted and it hit—it hit _him_."

"Who him? The Baron?"

"No." Ron looked at her, his face pained. "Snape." 

Hermione turned smug. "Well, that's not a problem. You said yourself it only worked if…" she trailed off. "It worked, didn't it? The spell worked on Harry and Snape."

Ron nodded. "They were standing outside the Great Hall, heads together, thick as thieves when I left."

"Sounds like it's what they both wanted, Ron."

"If it wasn't for me they might never have figured it out."

"Then you did him a favour, Ron." Hermione moved closer and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well done, you."

Ron beamed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. As long as Harry's happy, that's what matters." 

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Hermione snuggled in, sliding her arm around his waist, pleased that Ron had had such a quick turn around. 

"Maybe we should try to find someone for Ginny. Maybe Dean—" Ron said but Hermione cut him off.

"No more messing about with that spell, Ron."

"What about fixing up Neville?"

"No." Hermione was firm. 

Ron acquiesced with a pout. "Oh, all right."


End file.
